


Here with you (Destiel)

by FangirlOfMany57



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Art Student Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Love, M/M, Nervous Dean, Sappy Ending, Teacher Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfMany57/pseuds/FangirlOfMany57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an art student in love with his Physical Education teacher, namely Dean Winchester. Is the feeling mutual? And if it is, will Dean be able to accept Castiel into his life due to his background?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here with you (Destiel)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, i started writing again. YAY ME . Bless that this is a destiel fic, I'm actually thinking whether i should like make this into a fic or just leave it like this. Do tell me though, if you want me to continue this. Anyways hope you enjoy!

Castiel was in love with Dean. Like absolutely in love with that man, that hunter. See, Castiel’s family were not on good terms with hunters, not after one of their family members died in the hands of one. But what they didn’t know was that the hunter was possessed by a demon, and so any actions done by the guy wasn’t done on purpose. No one chose to believe this theory; no one except Castiel of course. He was there on the night the “hunter” killed his brother, Gabriel. He was hiding behind the bushes, watching helplessly as his brother chose to pursue the demon with nothing but a gun, which of course won’t do any form of damage. Castiel regretted not running after his brother, but comforted himself by saying that if he did that they both would get killed and that won’t make matters any easier for the family. Not like it was ever easy in the first place.   
Back to Dean. Dean was Castiel’s Physical Education teacher, and even though it seemed wrong to have a crush on your teacher, Castiel couldn’t care less. He knew Dean was a hunter, with all those weapons and rock salt he kept in his ’67 Chevy Impala’s trunk (no, Castiel wasn’t being a creep, he was just very… observant). Castiel was a very shy kid, the kind that wouldn’t stand out in a crowd of students; that is unless you count his unusual fashion sense which consists of a tan trench coat, white button down shirt with a blue tie done backwards, black slacks and dress shoes. He was an art student, so typical dressing just wouldn’t do for him. PE wasn’t his kind of class, all that running and sweating and gross showers just won’t cut for him at all. Besides, he was openly gay and that meant being picked on the jocks of the class. His best friend, Charlie Bradbury who was openly gay by the way, was his body guard and the two would spent the class doing laps together or just finding a spot to chill out while they watch their classmates get whacked in the face by a volleyball.   
But Dean would always be there, hanging out with them and just talking to them about whatever topic comes to mind. Even though he was their teacher, he was only a few years older than Castiel and Charlie so it wasn’t that entirely awkward between the three. In fact, it was like they were all a clique of their own. Dean was slightly taller than Castiel, pouty lips, beautiful fan fiction green eyes with freckles on his tan skin to highlight them and short blond-ish hair. Conclusion? Dean was a hunk, a gorgeously sweet and flirtatious one. Now it wouldn’t be a surprise that many girls and occasionally guys would go after him, but he turned them down saying that he wouldn’t want to be involved with one of his students. When Castiel heard that, it crushed him but he never gave up the hope that one day, his truly hot and sweet PE teacher would give him a chance to show that he wasn’t just any other student. Castiel and Charlie had been planning in secret every recess time on how they would make Dean go out with him. 

Autumn was rolling in fast, and most of their activities were held in the gym rather than the outside due to the chilly weather. The instructions for gym were to run a few laps before trying out the new gym equipment bought by the school. According to Dean, it was a “privilege for them” and that they should “quit complaining and start running”. Charlie was excited, namely because she was hoping some of the girls would try the machines out and she would get a chance to ogle at them conspicuously which Castiel’s points out while laughing that that wasn’t always the case. Huffing in fake annoyance, Charlie ran off first while Castiel was struggling to catch up still laughing at his own little joke. These past few days, he’s been noticing Dean looking at him or giving him longer than usual glances while passing one another in the hallways. At first, Castiel thought of it as mere coincidences or his mind playing tricks on him; but even Charlie began noticing and has been teasing about him. Castiel doesn’t want to jump into any conclusions but his hope was flaring day by day.

Halfway completing his last lap, he saw Dean standing casually by the gym entrance, his bright green eyes trailing up and down his entire body and a small smirk appearing on his lips while doing so. Castiel’s face turn bright red, and he SO didn’t trip on his own feet like twice trying not to combust in happiness and sexual built up. He turned away and continued on, finally catching up with Charlie the end. “So, I saw Dean-o eyeing you just now. Maybe he wants to suck your dick?” Charlie not-so-quietly whispered to Castiel as he grabbed his water bottle for a drink of water. Needless to say, he ended up spluttering and had a coughing fit while Charlie just sat down, amused. “Oh oh, look who’s approaching us. Get yourself together Castiel, geez!” Charlie said as she threw a towel towards the poor red-faced boy who just snatched the towel and began wiping his face and attempted to fix his sex hair (it didn’t work of course).  
“Hey guys!” Dean drawled out in his perfect Texas accent that made Castiel swoon like a little flower in the breeze. “Cas? You okay? Your face is all…red and flustered,” Dean commented, smirking a little the end like he knew the reason why the boy in front of him was the way he was. Dean has always liked Castiel; from the very moment he laid he eyes on him. Those bright blue striking eyes , slightly chapped but perfect nonetheless lips, his hot as fuck sex raven black sex hair and the head tilt he does was just too much for Dean to comprehend. But there was this irrational fear that surged within him and that was Castiel wouldn’t like him or want to be with him once he found who Dean really was. He was a hunter, and that would mean all sorts of risky things that he had to deal with and he couldn’t bear to drag someone he liked or maybe even loved into such dangerous business like that. He has been going over this for a while now and has decided that maybe he could find a way to be with Castiel without involving him in his family business. 

“You…you called me Cas” Castiel whispered, feeling strange liking to his new nickname. Dean froze a second, not realising that that had come out of his mouth. But seeing the smile on Castiel’s face made him relax and bring his flirty side out again. “Yeah, well Castiel is quite a mouthful and I just thought…why not give you a nickname? Unless you mind that is,” Dean responded, somewhat hoping that he wasn’t pushing his luck or anything. Castiel tilted his head (Dean was trying so hard not to melt into a puddle) and shook his head. “Why would I mind? In fact, I like it”. “Oh, that’s great! So you wouldn’t mind me asking you out on a date then?” Time froze for the two of them. Charlie was still sitting, mouth agape and eyes wide with excitement. Dean just asked Castiel out, it really happened and there were no take backs. “Um…urh…I…” Dean stuttered as he mentally slapped himself for being so stupid and not having any form of chill what so ever. 

“Y-yes! Of course, I would love to go on a date with you!” Cas gushed out, not caring how stupid he sounded or how chick flick this all was. He had waited for far too long for this day to arrive and he wasn’t about to let it go just like that. Dean stopped stuttering and looked at Cas, bewildered but happy at the same time. “You really would? I mean…” Dean trailed off, all of his worries came bubbling up again. “There wouldn’t be any reason that I wouldn’t want to go out with you Dean. If that is the sort of reassurance that you need,” Castiel affirmed. Dean gulped and simply nodded. “Okay then, well um I know this great diner just a few miles down the road and I was hoping…we could go there after school ends? Of course, if you’re busy with stuff I totally understand we can go some other day or n-“  
“Dean, I’m free after school. I just need to fetch my painting from the art and room and bring it back home. If you don’t mind, can I store it in your trunk?” Cas cut the blabbering Dean halfway. “Yeah okay, sure. So, uh, see you after school?” Dean asked hoping that this was all not a dream or some sort of prank on him. “See you after school Dean” Cas answered, smiling as the bell rang to indicate the end of the period. 

“OH MY GOD CASTIEL! YOU HAVE A DATE WITH DEAN. THE DEAN WINCHESTER. Not like I’m interested of course but IT’S FINALLY HAPPENING!” Charlie screeched at Cas who was eating fixing up his art work before spraying it with a fixer and placing it in the clear plastic bag. “Yes, yes I know Charlie now I would gladly appreciate it if you don’t say it so loudly…” Cas mused as they made their way out of the art classroom. The two chatted about the upcoming Deadpool movie before approaching the car park to see Dean leaning against his Impala with his hands shoved in his dark green coat. “There you are, it’s getting cold out here. We ready to go?” Dean questioned Cas who was staring at how different Dean looks like wearing normal clothes rather than his shorts and polo shirt. 

“Yeah, sorry for the wait, Dean. Goodbye Charlie, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Cas waved as the redhead began walking away. “Bye Cas! Winchester! You better not hurt him or you’ll get it from me!” Dean yelled a ‘sure will do’ before heading over to help Cas who was struggling to bring his A1 sized canvas down the steps. “C’mere, I got that,” Dean muttered as he easily carried the canvas towards the Impala. Cas blushed at the gesture and murmured a small ‘thank you’ before meekly trailing behind Dean. “Urh Cas? I think you better wait in the car, you know cause it’s cold and all,” Dean explained, hoping that Cas would go along. 

“Dean, if you’re worried that I would see your weapons and other things in your trunk then you must know that I am aware that you are a hunter and I know what do you do. And also know that I don’t mind that at all. I like you Dean, and I don’t care what you do besides being a terrible gym teacher”. Dean felt a pang in his heart. Cas didn’t care about him being a hunter. He didn’t care what the odds were for them. He liked Dean enough to push that all aside. Dean could feel the tears well up in his eyes; no one had ever made that kind of commitment or acceptance for him ever. So instead of crying, he did the next best thing to show his appreciation. He kissed Castiel.

The kiss wasn’t a short one; nor was it a heated make out session. It was one those kisses where the world faded into oblivion and it’s only the two of you co-existing with each other. Cas kissed back immediately, snaking his arms around Dean’s neck while the other snaked his arms around wrapped his arms around latter’s waist and holding him close. They broke apart, slightly breathless and foreheads leaning against each other’s. Castiel was the first one to let out a word, more a giggle than anything else and soon Dean joined along and the two were just in each other’s embrace, giggling at how after so long that they were finally with each other. “So, how about that Diner? Or do you just wanna head back to my place and we can spend the day watching Game of Thrones while drinking my famous hot cocoa?” Dean whispered. “Anything that has you in it Dean, I’ll be glad to be there” Cas whispered back before pressing a kiss to Dean’s nose. “All the same to you, Cas”.


End file.
